Thank God The Weather Man Was Wrong
by CaelanWorld
Summary: Go Mi Nam and Jeremy spend the afternoon together. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is something that I imagined would possibly happen in the drama. At this point I'm not quite sure if Jeremy know Mi Nam is a girl but he is definitely in love with her :) I'm debating on weather I should write another chapter or if I should keep this as a one-shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

He grabbed her hand and they ran through the rain with smiles on their faces. The drops plundered down mercilessly soaking everything in sight. A small convenience store served as a safe haven from the rain and they stood there winded from their attempt to stay dry. The impeding rain filled the comfortable silence as the two waited for their escape. It appeared that the weather man got it wrong once again telling everyone to expect sunny skies and warm temperatures.

* * *

"...And maybe enjoy this beautiful afternoon with a special someone-

"Go Mi Nam!"

Startled, Mi Nam looked up at the glowing Jeremy as he jumped up and down excitedly.

"Let's go to the park!" He shouted, "We can go to the playground and get ice cream and play tag and-

"Ehh?" Mi Nam mumbled as she turned back towards the television, "Why do you want to go to the park? Jolie is at her grooming appointment so you don't need to walk her or anything..."

"So?", Jeremy asked, "It will be a lot of fun! And if you miss Jolie so much we can pick her up from her appointment later!"

Mi Nam shut off the TV and faced Jeremy again, "Aigoo, I'm really tired and I want to wait for Hyung to come back from his date. Can't we just go tomorrow?"

At the mention of Tae Kyung Jeremy stopped jumping and had a fixed look on his face.

"Why do you care so much about Tae Kyung?" He said almost cautiously, as though he was afraid of the answer.

Mi Nam stood up frantically and began walking upstairs. "I don't care about him at all, where would you get that idea?"

She was stopped on the top stair when her hand was caught in Jeremy's. She turned around slowly to look at him to find a beaming smile coming from the blonde.

"Aigoo, what are you doing?", she almost yelled as she yanked her hand away.

He didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable she was as he got on his knees and begged. "Please, please come to the park with me?"

Mi Nam tried not to look at him but she couldn't avoid his puppy dog gaze. "Fine, we'll go for a walk and I'll come with you to get Jolie later."

Jeremy jumped up and yelled "Yes!"

Mi Nam just smiled nervously and wished she could just escape somehow.

* * *

The park wasn't too crowded and as promised, they strolled side by side licking ice cream cones. It was warm and Mi Nam was thoroughly enjoying herself. She didn't realize how much she missed just walking on a sunny day with no worries, and the comedic Jeremy who also bought her ice cream was an added bonus. Jeremy made her laugh and showed her a great time at a petting zoo, a fountain that sprayed passerby's, ice cream, and they played I spy.

"Aren't you glad you came?" Jeremy asked with a quiet suddenness, "I'm having fun."

Mi Nam looked at him with surprise "Of course I am", she responded, "I was just feeling a little lazy."

Jeremy chuckled at her statement. They stopped walking and sat on a bench. A cool wind started blowing but neither one of them noticed.

Mi Nam regarded him with concern, "Why would you think I'm not having a good time?"

Jeremy avoided her gaze, "Before you seemed like someone very important to you was missing and you looked sad, which made me feel sad."

With a sigh he glanced at her, "All I want is for you to be happy, and I'll do everything in my power to make sure you are."

"Jeremy," Mi Nam started slowly, "I-

She was cut off by a sudden downpour and everything forgotten, the only thing on their minds was to find somewhere dry.

"Let's go!", Jeremy shouted as he grabbed her hand and started Nam stumbled after him and struggled to keep up with water sloshing everywhere and mud covering her from head to toe.

"Here's a place for us to stay!" Jeremy exclaimed as he pulled her up the three steps by the convenience store. There was just enough of a ledge to block the rain from their heads. They stood there in silence as the rain showed no signs of stopping. A light tap on the shoulder shook her from her reverie and an earphone was offered to her.

"What's this for?", she asked in puzzlement as he placed it in her hand.

He smiled, "It seems to me that we'll be here for a while. Let's listen to music!"

Understanding his good intentions Mi Nam smiled brightly back and placed the earphone in her ear. F. T. Island blared through her head followed by C.N. Blue. They both sat down and gazed off into the rain, making out the shadows of people hurrying by through the rain and the occasional passing car.

She decided that she didn't mind that the weather man was wrong today. Secretly she was glad. She noticed Jeremy lightly tapping his foot to the beat of the music and bobbing his head up and down. Yes, he was a true friend and he was very precious to her. Sometimes more than Woo Bin, Tae Kyung, or even her Oppa who she risked everything for.

A big clash of thunder and lightning made her jump 10 feet into the air. Suddenly there were two strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a wall of warmth. Jeremy held her there for what seemed like hours when in reality only a few seconds were passing by.

"J- Jeremy?" she managed to stutter.

"Shhh," he hushed softly, "Thank you, Go Mi Nam", he whispered so it was barely audible over the pouring rain.

He rested his head upon hers. They stayed like that until there was no more than a slight drizzle. They both stood up and she started to stretch as Jeremy turned brightly to her.

"Shall we go?" he asked her as though what had happened before wasn't real.

"Sure", she responded quizzically. How had the mood changed so swiftly? "Let's go."

* * *

**So what did you think? Should I write another chapter? I typed this up around 3:00am... haha. Please Review!**

**_

* * *

Hyung: _Word for older brother, used only by males**

**_Aigoo: _Similar to Oh My God**

**_Oppa: _Word for older brother, used only by females.**

**(A/N: Since Mi Nam is pretending to be male, she calls her group members hyung, but since she really is a girl she calls her brother oppa)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! I hope everyone likes it :)**

* * *

Mi Nam thought absently about her afternoon with Jeremy as she toweled her hair dry. He had been acting quite odd, and she was a bit worried. Did he know her true identity? She looked through her closet to grab some clothes and changed into them. Probably not, or else she would've been kicked out of A. by now, and she couldn't let that happen. She made a promise to her brother. She checked her clothing and hair in the mirror. She looked just like her brother, no one could tell the difference. Confident and dry Mi Nam walked into the hallway to find Jeremy waiting for her. He looked up as she closed the door behind her and gave her a small smile. Mi Nam gave a nervous smile back.

"Jeremy, have you been waiting for me?"

Jeremy looked a bit sheepish as he responded, "Well, yeah. I wanted to make sure you didn't catch a cold from the rain. Are you feeling okay?"

Mi Nam nodded, "I'm feeling fine-"

Jeremy interrupted her with a loud sneeze.

"-but it doesn't seem like you are."

Jeremy wiped his nose with a handkerchief and shook his head. "I just inhaled some dust. I'm not sick."

As he put his handkerchief back in his pocket, Mi Nam realized Jeremy was still wearing his damp clothes. Did he just sit outside her door the entire time?

"Aigoo, Jeremy, you're still soaked from the rain! You've already caught a cold, take off your wet clothes and get into bed. I'll bring you some medicine and a cup of tea."

She didn't bother waiting for a reply and went downstairs. Shin Woo was already in the kitchen brewing a pot of Chamomile tea. At the sound of her footsteps, Shin Woo turned around and gave her a smile. "Mi Nam. I was just going to find you and invite you for a cup of tea. Here, sit down."

He reached for the tea pot and poured her a cup but Mi Nam stopped him. "Sorry Shin Woo-Hyung, but Jeremy caught a cold and I told him I'd bring him tea. Do you think I could take a raincheck on the invite?"

Shin Woo gave her an understanding nod and handed her the tea pot and a cup. Mi Nam thanked him, grabbed some cold medicine, and walked towards the stairs but then stopped. She turned back around and rummaged through some drawers and grabbed a thermometer.

"Just in case," she muttered to herself as she headed to the stairs again. Shin Woo watched her silently and sighed. "Rejected again."

* * *

Mi Nam knocked on the door and waited for Jeremy to yell "Come in!" before entering. His room was messy like it always was with clothes and manga on the floor. Luckily, Jeremy was tucked in bed and seemed to almost be sleeping. She carefully placed the tea and the medicine on his bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed. She reached out a hand to feel if he had a fever. He was a bit warm. She took the thermometer out of her pocket.

"Here Jeremy, you feel a bit warm so open your mouth so I can see if you have a fever."

He firmly closed his mouth and shook his head like a child. ""No."

"What?" Mi Nam asked with disbelief. Was he throwing a tantrum?

"I hate thermometers," he said, "they're weird tasting."

Mi Nam gave him a blank look. "They don't taste like anything."

"They do have a taste!", Jeremy insisted, "and I don't like it."

Mi Nam grabbed her hair in frustration, "Aigoo, please Jeremy just take the thermometer. It will only be a few seconds."

Jeremy gave her a sulky look and appeared to be thinking it over. "Fine," he said, and he opened his mouth for the thermometer.

Mi Nam placed the thermometer in his mouth and poured him some tea as she waited for it to beep. The little alarm went off and she checked it. He had a fever.

Exasperated, she sighed. "Jeremy. If you changed out of you wet clothes when we got home, you wouldn't have a fever. You better hope Tae Kyung doesn't find out, or you'll be in trouble."

Jeremy crossed his arms and looked the other way. "It's not my fault."

Mi Nam stared at him for a long time and blinked. "Then whose fault is it?" She was very interested in the answer.

He ducked his head as though he was embarrassed, "I was worried about you, so I wanted to take care of you before I took care of myself," he confessed, "and now look at me. It's the other way around."

Mi Nam contemplated his words for a while and thought about what she could say. She felt weird when Jeremy was like this, it wasn't the real Jeremy. Or was it? She peeked at Jeremy and he was looking at her to see her reaction to his words. She gave him a little smile. "I don't mind that I'm the one taking care of you, but in return, next time I'm sick, you have to take care of me, deal?"

Jeremy brightened at her answer and threw his arms around her. "Deal!" he shouted.

Mi Nam laughed and shrugged him off. She stood up to leave and walked towards the door. She turned back to Jeremy, "Get a good nights sleep Jeremy. I hope you feel better in the morning."

Jeremy gave her a promising nod and lay his head on the pillow. He heard the click of the closed door and then silence.

He laid awake for a while in the darkness, listening for people in the hallway. When he was sure there was no one outside, he said softly, "Goodnight Go Mi Nam. I love you."

He rolled back over and closed his eyes to sleep. They snapped right back open at a whispered response right outside the door. "I love you too, Jeremy."

* * *

THE END

**So what did you think? Bad ending? Good ending? I am receiving constructive criticism with open arms. My very first story has been finished! I feel very accomplished. Please review!**


End file.
